One little christmas story
by Tala19
Summary: Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte mit den Beybladern. Würde mich auf Kommentare und ehrliche Kritik natürlich freuen.


One Shot

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören die Charaktere alle nicht und ich verdiene auch kein bisschen Geld damit...

**Widmung:** Ich widme diese FF meinem Schatzi Rinoa8! durchwuschel

Hatte es ja schon lange im LJ rumgammeln lassen, he he '

**  
Kapitel 1 **

**(The one and only)**

Eifrig packte er seine Geschenke ein. Bald war es soweit - Weihnachten stand sehr bald vor der Tür! Und er durfte es auf keinen Fall versäumen für seine ganzen Freunde auch die Geschenke ordentlich zu verpacken.  
Gedacht, getan! Ray packte Tysons Geschenk mit einem blauen Geschenkpapier ein, worauf ein paar Sterne abgebildet waren. Es war so neutral, dass es bestimmt auch Tyson gefiel. Lächelnd besah er sich das nächste Geschenk an. Das war für Max bestimmt. Da Max früher gerne grün und orange anzog, beschloss Ray, für Max ein grünes Geschenkpapier zu nehmen und es mit orangener Schleife zu umwickeln. Nun waren noch Kennys, Hilarys, Daichis und Kais Geschenk dran.  
Kai?  
Oh je , dachte Ray, da muss ich mir besonders Mühe geben, ehe er was dran zu nörgeln hat.  
Er wollte Weihnachten in Harmonie mit seinem alten Team feiern und dazu gehörte auch, dass jeder zufrieden mit seinem Geschenk war. Das es dann schon an dem Geschenkpapier oder der Einpackkunst scheiterte, war für Ray eine Horrorversion. So packte er erstmal die anderen Geschenke ein und machte sich dann an das von Kai. Nun war Fingerspitzengefühl angesagt. Es sollte perfekt sein. Kai sollte von Socken kippen, wenn er sein Geschenk sah. Ob er überhaupt damit rechnete, dass er eins von Ray bekommt? Ray lächelte schon zufrieden mit sich, denn er war sich sicher, dass es genau das Richtige für Kai war. Ja, das musste Kai gefallen und wenn nicht, dann würde er beschämt in Grund und Boden sinken. Aber das war so ziemlich ausgeschlossen. Dieses Geschenk würde Kai gefallen. Es hatte ihm zu gefallen. Immerhin mühte sich Ray durch ganz China und sah sich um. Und gerade billig war Kais Geschenk auch nicht.  
Ich hoffe er weiß es zu schätzen..., ich habe mein letztes Geld immerhin dafür investiert , seufzte er und sah sich Kais eingepacktes Geschenk nun an.  
Überlegend sah er es sich noch eine Weile an. Es war ebenfalls wie Tysons Geschenk in blauem Papier eingepackt, nur war dieses Geschenkpapier weitaus teurer gewesen und es sah auch nicht so kindisch aus wie das von Tyson. Das Geschenkpapier wurde von hellen und dunkleren Blautönen verziert und machte einen gut ausgesuchten Eindruck. Das Problem was Ray aber hatte, war das Schleifchen. Sollte er wieder Blau nehmen, oder sollte er eine andere Farbe mal wagen? Er sah sich auf dem Fußboden um, auf welchem er saß und die Geschenke einpackte und griff dann zu dem nächsten Röllchen. Ein helles Blau?  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und hielt es an Kais Geschenk. Passen würde es, aber für ihn war es irgendwie relativ unoriginell. Nein, es sollte spektakulärer sein. Er sah sich weiter um und sah etwas entfernt von den anderen Röllchen eines mit Silber. Silber? Ja, das wäre doch was. Und er hatte noch keines der Geschenke mit Silber eingepackt.  
Lächelnd nahm er also das Röllchen mit der silbernen Schleife. In der anderen Hand hatte er schon die Schere bereit und schnitt das Band ab. Nun legte er die Schere beiseite und wand sich dem Geschenk wieder voll und ganz zu. Geschickt band er das silberne Bändchen um das besondere Geschenk.  
Es war fertig und sah dazu gar nicht schlecht aus. So zufrieden mit sich war Ray schon lange nicht mehr. Gut gelaunt packte er die anderen Röllchen und Restpapiere weg. Dann ging er wieder in den Wohnbereich der Suite, die ihn Mr. Dickenson freundlicherweise anbot.  
Eigentlich wäre ein normales Hotelzimmer auch gegangen..., aber typisch Mr. Dickenson , stellt er fest und lächelte ein Stück breiter.  
Er ging wieder zu den Geschenken und stellte sie alle vorsichtig in eine große Plastiktüte. Ray freute sich schon, sie alle wieder zu sehen. Einschließlich Kai, oder vor allem wegen Kai. Aber irgendwie fand er es ziemlich hinterhältig, war er da tat. Die anderen wussten nämlich noch nicht, dass Ray aus China gereist war um mit ihnen Weihnachten zu feiern. Nein, er sagte sogar, er wäre beschäftigt und könnte leider nicht Weihnachten mit ihnen feiern, doch das sollte nur den Überraschungseffekt erhöhen. So viel er von Mr. Dickenson wusste, sollte die Feier dann bei Tyson ablaufen. Das würde überraschte Blicke geben, wenn er dann vor der Tür stand und klingelte. Wie sie dann wohl auf ihn reagieren würden? Ob Kai sich freuen würde? Immerhin war er doch eine Art Bezugsperson für ihn, das merkte er schon oft. Wenn es was gab, dann sprach er mit ihm darüber und das machte Ray glücklich. So ein Vertrauen hatte Kai Hiwatari in ihm Ray Kon.

Einen Tag später wachte er auf und streckte sich im Bett. Es war soweit. Weihnachten! Um 16 Uhr sollte es schon losgehen. Laut Mr. Dickenson trafen sich da alle schon bei Tyson. Auf seinem Wecker war es aber gerade erst mal 11 Uhr mittags. Was sollte er fünf Stunden alleine machen? Er sah sich kurz verschlafen um und ließ sich wieder aufs Bett fallen. Vom Bett aus stellte er den Wecker auf 14:40 Uhr. Das sollte genügend Zeit sein, sich für die Feier zu Recht zu machen. Müde schloss er wieder seine Augen und schlief friedlich ein.  
Drei Stunden und vierzig Minuten später klingelte der Wecker und Ray schoss nach oben.  
"Aaah, dieser Wecker ist ja ein Albtraum! Meine Ohren...", er rieb sich symbolisierend die Ohren, als er den Wecker ausgeschaltet hatte. Anschließend sprang er vom Bett auf und machte sich gleich ans Zähne putzen. Danach hüpfte er in die Badewanne und genoss ein kurzes Bad. Seine Haare machten ihm da wieder Probleme, da er sie noch waschen wollte und das dauerte wieder eine Zeit. Mit einer halben Stunde musste er auf jeden Fall rechnen. 15 Minuten sie gut mit Shampoo bedecken und dann abwaschen und fönen. Doch er wollte unbedingt gut riechen. Es war immerhin ein bedeutender Tag für ihn. Als er die Tortur mit seinen Haaren gut überstand, war es bereits schon 15:20 Uhr, er musste sich noch schnell anziehen und dann an die Tüte mit Geschenken denken. Mr. Dickenson würde in ein paar Minuten mit einer Limousine vor dem Hotel stehen und warten. Er wollte den alten Herrn nicht so lange warten lassen und zog sich hastig um. Er trug wie üblich seine chinesische Kleidung. Das Stirnband hatte er in aller Eile dann aber außer Acht gelassen. Hektisch ging er zu der großen Tüte voll Geschenken und nahm sie, dann ging er zur Tür, öffnete sie und ließ sie zufallen, als er am Flur des Hotels war.  
Jetzt war Eile angesagt. Er rannte zum Lift und wartete genervt auf den Aufzug, aber wie es bei Aufzügen war, musste er lange warten. So beschloss er, die Treppe zu nehmen und runter zu düsen. Unten in der Empfangshalle angekommen, sah er außen schon Mr. Dickenson halten.  
Mist, dachte er und legte einen Zahn zu, als er zu dem älteren Herrn rannte.  
Entschuldigend senkte er seinen Kopf und nuschelte ein Wort der Entschuldigung.  
"Ach was Ray, ich bin erst angekommen!", sagte dieser und lächelte ihn sanft an. "Komm, steig ein, wir wollen dich ja nicht zu spät hinbringen!"  
In Rays Gesicht trat Erleichterung aus. Er stieg mit Mr. Dickenson in die große Limousine und sie fuhren dann weiter.  
"Wissen Sie schon, ob Kai auch gekommen ist?", fragte er mit einem neugierigen Blick.  
"Ja, wenn auch etwas widerwillig. Er wollte erst gar nicht erscheinen."  
Kai wollte erst nicht erscheinen? Aber wieso das denn, ging es Ray durch den Kopf.  
"Er wollte nicht kommen? Aber wieso denn?", er sah etwas enttäuscht auf den Boden des Fahrzeuges.  
"Nun ja, er hat mitbekommen, dass du nicht kommen wirst, nehme ich an und dann wollte er auch nicht kommen."  
Verwundert sah Ray in Mr. Dickensons Gesicht. Beliebte er zu spaßen?  
"...wie kommen Sie darauf?"  
"Ach...", winkte dieser ab, "als noch nicht feststand, ob alle dort erscheinen würden, sagte er auch nichts dagegen. Aber plötzlich wollte er nicht mehr kommen, als er davon erfuhr, dass du nicht kommen würdest! Verstehst du was ich sagen will?"  
Ihm klappte der Mund fast auf, als er das von Mr. Dickenson hörte.  
"Sie haben ihn also dann dazu gebracht doch zu kommen?"  
Er sah zu dem nickenden alten Mann.  
"Danke! Wirklich! Ich hab mir schon solche Mühe für dieses Geschenk gemacht. Es nach Russland zu schicken ist was ganz Anderes, als es persönlich zu überliefern!", sagte er mit ernster Stimme.  
"Dir ist es ja sehr wichtig, hm? Keine Sorge. Er ist da! Und... du meine Güte... wir haben schon 16:10 Uhr."  
Verblüfft sah Ray auf seine kleine Armbanduhr. Tatsächlich war es schon 10 Minuten nach vier.  
"Na ja... für den Überraschungsauftritt genau richtig!", sagte Ray zu ihm.  
"Ich denke auch. Aber dennoch. Fahrer? Geben Sie mal ein bisschen Gas!"  
Gesagt, getan. Der Fahrer gab mehr Gas und in fünf Minuten kamen sie auch schon vor Tysons Dojo an.  
"Okay Ray. Viel Glück!"  
"Danke für Alles! Sie haben was gut bei mir!", strahlte Ray und stieg mit der Tasche aus.  
"Einen Moment, ich prüfe, ob alle da sind." Er sah, wie Mr. Dickenson sein Handy raus nahm und auf die Tasten drückte. Dann hörte er ihn sprechen.

Gar keine so schlechte Idee... , kam es Ray.  
Als er das Okay-Zeichen von Mr. Dickenson bekam, ging er an Tysons Tür und klingelte dort. Nun war es soweit. Er wartete und hörte dann Schritte.  
"Wer kann das denn sein Tyson?"  
"Keine Ahnung Max!", die Tür ging auf und er sah in die verwirrten Gesichter von Tyson und Max.  
"Frohe Weihnachten euch beiden!", lächelte Ray und zwinkerte.  
"...was machst du denn hier, Alter!"  
"Schön, dass du doch da bist! Wir halten es hier nicht mehr aus!"  
Perplex über Max' Worte sah er die beiden fragend an.  
"Ach, ehm... Kai ist mies gelaunt... An allem hat er was auszusetzen und überhaupt hat die Spaßbremse wieder nur rumzicken im Kopf!"  
"Ja, echt schlimm. Aber komm rein Ray!"  
Kai war also am Rumzicken, doch das machte Ray nicht im Geringsten was aus. Er war es sich gewöhnt bei ihm. So war sein Kai eben. Bei dem Gedanken errötete er leicht.  
"Oh, nun komm endlich rein, sonst kriegst du hier noch einen Brand!"  
"Hm?", verwirrt sah er Tyson an.  
"Du bist so rot im Gesicht."  
"...ahh? Oh... ach... schon gut. Es ist nichts. He he... Ehm, okay!", er betrat verlegen das Haus von Tyson und folgte den beiden ins Wohnzimmer. Dort sah er dann Hilary, Daichi und Kenny auf dem Fußboden und sie spielten Twister. Aber wo war Kai? Er blickte sich um und sah ihn dann auf einem Sessel sitzend.  
Da war er nun und Kai bemerkte ihn nicht.  
"Hallo Ray!"  
Ray wurde so eben aus seinem schmolligen Gedanken gerissen, denn Kai hatte ihn wohl doch bemerkt.  
"Oh... hi Kai..., wie geht's dir?"  
"Ray? Hi Ray!"  
Nun bemerkten alle, dass er hier war.  
"Du bist ja doch da!"  
"Ja, he he... Überraschung Leute! Ich bin da. Ja!"  
Er lächelte den anderen zu und sah dann wieder zu Kai, welcher mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, doch er hatte seinen Kopf zu ihm gedreht. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte sein Gesicht.  
"Schön, dass du doch da bist. Bin ich nicht mit diesen Kleinkindern alleine..."  
"Hey Kai..., nun stell dich nicht so an!", polterte Tyson.  
Ray seufzte, musste aber weiterlächeln.  
"Ja was? Wer spielt zu Weihnachten bitte Twister? Hah?", mit hochgezogener Braue sah Kai Tyson feindselig an.  
Bei diesem Bild musste Ray laut loslachen und alle wurden in Handumdrehen still.  
"Leute, das habe ich echt vermisst! Eure Zankereien!", er gesellte sich dann automatisch zu Kai und sah die anderen dann lächelnd an. "Nun kommt schon, ich bin nicht umsonst aus China gekommen."  
Die anderen schlossen sich Ray an und saßen sich ebenfalls auf die Couch.  
Nach ein paar Erzählungen folgten dann Spielevents und so verging die Zeit reichlich schnell. Als sie mit dem Spielen von Monopoli, Mensch ärger dich nicht (wo Kai fast immer einen halben Tobsuchtsanfall bekam, weil Daichi die Regeln absichtlich nicht verstand) und anderen diversen Spielen fertig waren, war auch schon Abend. Ray hatte in der Zwischenzeit seine Geschenke schon unter den Tannenbaum zu den anderen verfrachtet und saß sich nun mit den anderen davor. Kai bevorzugte es, zu stehen und seine Arme dabei verschränkt zu halten.  
Die Geschenke wurden schließlich durchgereicht, doch da niemand mit Ray rechnete, bekam Ray nichts.  
"Sorry Ray, wir wussten nicht, dass du kommen würdest!", sagte Tyson entschuldigend. "Sorry..."  
"Ja, sorry..."  
"Hey, ihr seid das beste Geschenk, ich brauche keins!", sagte Ray lächelnd und winkte ab. Und so ging das Geschenke auspacken weiter. Tyson war nun an ein Geschenk angekommen, dass in einem schlichten blau eingepackt war. Irgendwie ahnte Ray was und er sah instinktiv zu Kai, welcher auf einmal so wachsam das Geschenk und Tysons Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete. Da war was faul, das war ihm klar.  
"Hey, von wem ist das?", fragte Tyson und strahlte.  
"Von mir...", sagte Kai und sah weiterhin zu Tyson.  
"...du schenkst mir auch was! Danke!"  
"...freu dich nicht zu früh...", murmelte Kai nicht hörbar für Tyson, doch für Rays empfindliche Ohren war es hörbar genug.  
Tyson riss das Geschenkpapier weg und musste frustriert feststellen, dass es noch von Karton eingepackt war. Das machte Ray neugierig - Tyson und die anderen auch.  
Als er den Karton aufmachte und ein Dose vor sich hatte, war Tyson verwirrt.  
"Hä? Was ist das?"  
"Eine Dose..., du Genie...", gab Kai sarkastisch zurück.  
"...das seh ich auch, aber was ist da drin?"  
"Slim Fast!", sagte Kai ernst und alle prusteten vor Lachen.  
"Was! Ich hab das nicht nötig! Idiot!", gab Tyson zurück.  
Auch Ray blieb von einem Lachen nicht verschont und sah dann entschuldigend zu Tyson. Dann sah er zu Kai.  
"Wie fies du bist Kai..."  
"...er hat es nicht anders verdient."  
Ja, so war Kai eben und so liebte er ihn.  
Das Geschenkereichen ging endlich weiter und am Schluss waren dann nur noch zwei Geschenke übrig.  
Niemand wagte sich, die zwei übrigen Geschenke anzufassen, als Kai dann die Stille unterbrach.  
"Nun nimm schon Ray..."  
"Ehh?", verwundert sah Ray Kai an.  
"Das Geschenk ist für dich Ray!"  
"Ehhh? Von wem..?", er beugte sich zu dem Geschenk runter und dieses war mit viel Mühe eingepackt. Von wem stammte das? Fragend sah er zu Kai.  
"Das ist von mir!"  
"Aber, aber...", stammelte Ray und sah Kai erwartungsvoll an.  
"Woher ich wusste, dass du kommen wirst? Hn, sagen wir Intuition. Ich kenne dich doch..."  
Bei diesen Worten wurde Ray Schlag auf Schlag knallrot.  
Doch er machte sich nicht ans auspacken, sondern drückte dann Kai sein Geschenk in die Hände.  
Die anderen sahen schon gespannt und Tyson, kindisch wie er war, machte seine blöden Kommentare.  
"Oh, Kai du hast es gewusst. Mhhh, das muss Liebe sein!"  
"...klappe Tyson...", kam es von Kai, welcher dann das Geschenk von Ray musterte.  
"...für mich?"  
"Nein..., ich drück es dir nur in die Hände...", er rollte die Augen und sah Kai tief in die Augen.  
"Ja, für dich...", sagte er nun verlegen.  
Er sah zu, wie Kai das Geschenk vorsichtig aufmachte und seine Augen anfingen zu glänzen. Kais Augen glänzten? Für ihn war das unverständlich, doch es war so. In Kais Händen war nun ein 100iger weißer Schal aus Seide.  
"...danke Ray..., danke!", sagte Kai ernst und sah ihn lächelnd an.  
Oh man..., er lächelt... er lächelt doch tatsächlich... , dachte Ray und wurde nervös.  
"Eh... ja, kein Problem Kai...", lächelte Ray unsicher und sah dann Kais Geschenk an.  
Er machte sich dran, es zu öffnen und sah dann in dem Karton ein schönes Stirnband mit einem Yin und Yang Zeichen. Es war in weiß und aus...  
"Seide..."  
"Aber Kai..."  
"Nichts aber..., gefällt's dir nicht?", fragte Kai nun unsicher.  
Er ist sich unsicher? Süß... , ging es ihm durch den Kopf.  
"Doch, doch! Es ist sehr schön, danke Kai!"  
"Keine Ursache, dreh es um..."  
Währenddessen waren Tyson und Co. wieder am Spielen und vollkommen abgelenkt.  
Er tat also was Kai sagte und stülpte es um, damit man die Rückseite betrachten konnte. Dort war ein kleiner Anhänger angebracht.  
"Ehh?"  
"...nimm ihn ab. Sag mal Ray, muss man dir alles sagen..?", fragte Kai amüsiert.  
"...eh nein..."  
Verwirrt nahm er den Anhänger ab, indem er eine kleine Naht auftrennte und hielt ihn in Händen.  
Dort sah er russische Buchstaben auf einem runden Anhänger eingraviert.  
"Was steht da, Kai?", fragte er unschuldig. Er konnte doch kein russisch.  
"Ja tibja lublu!"  
"Ehh?"  
Rays Augen weiteten sich, als Kai die Situation ausnutzte und sich zu ihm beugte. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und dann spürte Ray auch schon Kais Lippen auf seinen. Ein warmes Gefühl bereitete sich in Rays Magengegend aus und er erwiderte den Kuss. Als sie nach zwei Minuten abließen, die wie eine Ewigkeit für sie waren, sahen sie sich verlegen und doch zufrieden an.  
"Dort steht, dass ich dich liebe Ray!"  
Ray strahlte und konnte Kais Worte nicht fassen.  
"Who ai ni Kai!", er sprang nun Kai wild an und drückte ihn zu Boden. Kuschelnd lag er nun auf Kai.  
"...who ai ni?", fragte Kai überrascht.  
"Ja, ich liebe dich!"  
"Schön..., ich dich auch!", lächelte Kai.  
"Ich weiß!", lächelte Ray zurück, dann drehte er sich vorsichtig um, als ihm klar wurde, dass Kai ihn geküsst hatte und er nun auf ihm lag. Er sah in die lächelnden Gesichter der anderen und hörte dann von  
Hilary ein: "Endlich habt ihr es euch gestanden, wir haben uns schon gewundert, wann es endlich rauskommt!"  
Kai und Ray wurden daraufhin leicht rot und lächelten sich noch einmal unschuldig an. Und so feierten sie gemeinsam das Fest der Liebe.


End file.
